the new kings
by thegallbros
Summary: This is the story of two boys that gets sucked into minecraft. Little do they know that they are soon to be kings, join them as they fight to get back home and to learn their unknown powers. Sorry if my summary sucks this is the first time summer have ever done anything like this so please don't hate on me if I screwed up or something.
1. Chapter 1

" Ow, fucking hell that hurt" I said, screwing up my landing.

"Josh, are you ok!" my friend yelled at me

" Yeah I'm fine Roman"

Hi there my name is Josh Ryan I am 17 years old, 5'9'' with longish chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, white skin that is lightly tanned, wearing my black helix hoodie with a white tee shirt underneath, I am also wearing black fingerless gloves and black wind pants and black running shoes. And I'm the one that just fucked up a jump and sprained his ankle.

"Josh are you o.k."my concerned friend asked

Josh:" a Roman I'm fine, I just sprained my ankle I'll be fine, " I said to reassure my friend

" K man. If you say so"

That kid is my what I call '_brother_' I say _'brother'_ because he is not actually my brother. That boy is Roman Jacobson, he is 17 just like me, but he's older than me by a month I was born in June he was born in May but I am mostly the one in charge. Anyway, he's 6'3'' white skin, but with a darker tan, short blond hair, and brown eyes, wearing a gray hybrid with brownish fingerless gloves. Black tee shirt, black track pants, white tennis shoes.

=Josh's pov=

Roman:"Come on then we're going to be late for school if we don't hurry" Roman said giving me a hand up

Josh:" ok man I'm getting up, " I said, getting up " now let's get going " I said after that we went running to our school.

I and Roman are orphans me and him have been on our own for about 7 years now. We have been doing pretty good ever since we left the church I and Roman both go to school, we both have jobs and we own and lets get back to the story where I and Roman had just made it to school and in our class in time before the late bell went off.

Josh:" Made it, " I said, taking my seat just as the teacher said my name for attendance in my art class. Roman went to a different class. " Few" I said in relief and to catch my breath. Roman and I both get good grades, but it is kinda hard when you're living with just your brother.

= time lapse=

I was in my last class computers, graphics today was a free day so I decided it was a good day to play some minecraft. Roman and I both are good fans of minecraft we have minecraft accounts, but we can only play at school or at a friend's house. I was playing my solo player world and I had a diamond sword and a diamond pickaxe. I was going into my mine so I could find more diamonds when something strange happened. I was walking through my mines when i turned a corner and there was a skeleton about six blocks away, the mine was about two blocks tall and a block wide with many paths stringing off it that are the same way. Normally I would have ran after the monster, but my character would not move I thought I was dead for sure. But the skeleton didn't shoot me instead it put down a sign and then disappeared in the darkness. After he was gone, I could move again before moving on I read the sign; it read: _I have found the king. _I was a little confused on what that meant, but I was more concerned on the skeleton just passing me by but I just brushed it off.


	2. A new world

AN: hey guy TheGallBros here with a new chapter I hope you enjoy and leave a comment please.

* * *

*BBBBRRRIIIINNNNG* I heard the bell letting me know that it was time to go. I packed up my books and my homework and headed out side to meet Roman and my friends. It took about 3 minuets to get outside out there i saw Roman on a iPod.

Josh:" hey Roman watcher playing?"

Roman:" Minecraft on Dominic's phone, " he said not looking up from the phone.

Josh:" cool" I and Roman sat there for a little bit just talking to our friends.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I heard someone scream, I turned to see what looked like mobs from minecraft. A zombie, skeleton that were not burning cause it had just rained and the clouds have not cleared yet, blaze that was flying, enderman with a purple aura around him. There were coming right towards me and my friends the first one to get here was the enderman ; he teleported right in front of me and grabbed the collar of my shirt and picked me up he tried to teleport but Roman punched him straight in the face making him drop me.

I stood up as fast as I could, right when I stood up the zombie charged me at amazing speed, I punched him and soaked in blackish green blood. While he was stunned I grabbed his head an swung him to the ground he landed face down and I stomped on his he makes it collapses in on it's self. Roman was still fighting the enderman he looked to be winning the fight, I saw the skeleton line up a shot at Roman I ran as fast as I could to the skeleton to try and stop it. I shouldered it and made it miss its shot, but not by much it hit the ground next to him. When me and the skeleton landed i was on top of him and i just started whaling on him punching him in the face hit after hit, until my hand went into his empty skull.

After that I saw Roman had finished off enderman I looked at him right before a spider landed on my back and bit my neck making me grunt in pain. Soon after the spider bit me Roman grabbed and pulled it off of me he put it on the ground and stomped on its head smashing it.

Roman:" Josh you ok?!"

Josh:"ya, I'm fine, " I said, rubbing my neck

Roman:" ok if you say so- look out, " he said diving in to me, moving me out of the way of a fireball from the blaze. Once Roman had got off me, I ran to the dead skeleton and grabbed his bow while Roman distracted the blaze. I grabbed an arrow from the skeletons quiver on its back, pulled it back on the string of the bow and aimed it at the blazes head. But right before I could let the shoot out my vision started to get blurry. " I think that spider poisoned me" I thought I aim at the blob's I presumed to be the head of the creature and let the arrow fly I heard a sound of the creature dying then I heard it hit the floor.

After that I passed my eyelids got too heavy and I fell asleep before I fell asleep, I heard Roman calling my name the it was completely silent. When I opened my eyes, I was surrounded by darkness, nothing around me and I was floating then I saw a light I was moving towards it right as I reached it I passed out again. Then I started to feel a breeze on my face, I shot up to see what happened as soon as I opened my eyes, I noticed that I was on a beach with a forest next to it. But it looked weird because everything was made of blocks the sand, the trees, even the water looked cubed. I stood up, my throat felt very dry so I walked over to the edge of the water got on my knees and cupped my hands and got some water to drink but for some reason I felt cold even though I was on the beach. When I looked back at the water I could see someone behind me looking over my shoulder. I jumped to my left a little bit frightened but I imminently got into a defensive stance, but soon relaxed because that person was a girl.

She looked to be about my age, white skinned, a little bit shorter than me probably like 5'7'', she wore a white long sleeve jacket that went past her knees. She also wore a pumpkin hat with some orange hair showing and nice orange eyes.

Josh:" Ummm. Hi?"

?:" I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you"

Josh:" it's ok, you didn't scare me that bad. Can I ask for your name?"

?:" My name is snowy i'm a snow golem"

"_ ahhhh. This is minecraft unless there is a place that has a talking snow golem. What a minuet if she's snowed golem then how does she have a human body like me and can talk? Wasn't there a mod like this I saw it somewhere I think it's called cute mob model mod, and mob talker_." I thought.

Snowy:" Hello are you still there!?" she yelled at me.

Josh:" Sorry I got caught up in my thoughts"

Snowy:" your not from around here, are you?"

Josh:" how could you tell?"

Snowy:" you smell different then the other humans, and your acting kinda wired."

Josh:" well your right, I'm from earth"

Snowy:" You're from earth!" she was now really close to me literally touching my body with her hands close to her face.

Josh:" Yes. Why?"

Snowy:" how is everything there? Has anything new happened? Is there still a war going on?" she said kinda overloading me with questions.

Josh:" whoa. Calm down with the questions there." I said, putting my hands up and gently pushing her away from me.

Snowy:" sorry, Josh. It's just that it has been a while since the last human from earth came. It's been almost 100 years."

Josh" _Damn! That's a long time, though it's minecraft so it could have been about 50 or so years in the real world"_

Snowy:" Josh~" she said my name seductively snapping me out of my thoughts.

Josh:" sorry Snowy" I said with my hand on my neck looking at the ground.

Snowy:" It's ok. You're probably just curious about the world of minecraft. Here." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small book and handed it to me." this will tell you all about this world" i grabbed the book and put it in my backpack.

Josh:" thanks Snowy" after that little estrange. I looked up at the sky to see that it was getting dark. " Hey Snowy do you think you can help me find a place to stay the night?"

Snowy:" sure, but you have to repay me with something for helping you."

Josh:" fine, thanks for helping me"

Snowy:" the pleasures all mine, " she said kinda seductively after that she started walking towards the forest with me close behind her.

=Time laps=

We had been walking for about ten minutes before she had stopped.

Snowy:" here we are, " she said, standing in front of a small clearing with a house in the middle.

The house was about 4, I walked up to the house and opened the door and walked in the house was made out of normal wood planks. It had a bed in the corner of the room and a furnace and a crafting table in the other and had one 4 long x 2 tall window with torches in every corner of the ceiling.

Josh:" looks cozy. Again, thanks you for helping me."

Snowy:" no problem. Now about my payment."

Josh:" oh yeah, what would you like? I don't have much since i just got here."

Snowy:" you don't need to give me anything. I... Want something else.

Josh:" what would that be?"

Snowy:" all want is a..a... Kiss, " she said, giving me that seductive look.

Josh:"_I felt my face turn red from her request." I thought._" no-ok" I said kinda nervously because i was never good with women back to earth so I never had a girlfriend and never had my first kiss.

Snowy:"Really! YAY!" she said, giving me a bone crushing hug. She may look weak, but I could barely breath.

Josh:" Snowy... Your crushing... Me"

Snowy:" oh. Sorry Josh." she said, releasing me from her death hug.

Josh:" it's ok."

Snowy:" So~, can I have that kiss now?"

Josh:" yeah." after that closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Then I leaned in close and put my lips on hers, once our lips touch, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist and we stood there embracing each other for a little while. The only reason why we stopped was because we ran low on air. After that, she pulled away from me.

Snowy:" first kiss huh?" she said, folding her arms and smiling at me.

Josh:" you could tell?"

Snowy:" yeah, but" she walked back up to me putting her arms around my neck and pulling me in for another kiss." it was still pretty good, " she said with a seductive smile and I could tell I was blushing really hard.

Josh:"thanks" I said with a smile. I looked out the window and saw that it was still night time.

Snowy:" Josh?"

Josh:" yeah"

Snowy:" do you think I could stay just till morning?"

Josh:" sure. But there's only one bed."

Snowy:" I guess we'll have to share"

Josh: my face if it could turn a darker red."o-o-ok"i said nervously. After that i walked over to the bed and pulled the covers over my body. I heard some rustling behind me, I rolled over to see that snow was taking off her cloths. When she was done, she was down to white bra and panties she had probably B- cup breast. Next she climbed into the bed with me and I could feel my face turning red again.

Snowy:" Goodnight Josh, " she said, wrapping her arms around my chest.

Josh:" Goodnight Snowy" I said, closing my eyes and going to sleep.


	3. the social bar and princesses

AN: hey guys it's thegallbros here with another. Before i even start this chapter i would like to say that i am sorry for not updating quick. Because i have school and i have been going through family troubles and i promise i will get the next chapter out quicker. But anyway, please review and comment and enjoy the chapter.

* * *

=Josh's pov=

As I slowly started to wake up I noticed that Snowy was not in the bed, I also notice a new chest in the corner of the room by the furnace and on top of it I could see a piece of paper. I got up out of the bed and walked up to the chest and picked up the paper and read it, it read: _Josh- I'm sorry I had to leave because there are more humans that need my help. But i did leave you some things to help you out and don't forget to read that book I gave you. -Snowy. _After I read the note I looked inside the chest and inside I found a stack of pork chops, torches, an iron sword and an iron pickaxe.

Josh:" thank you snowy" I said quietly to myself. I took out the pork chops and started eating them, then I walked back to the bed and took out the book, the book read minecraft guide on the front next I opened the book and started reading.

= a couple hours later =

After reading the book I found many things different in this world, then in the regular minecraft world. Like how in this world, there is a princess or a prince for each mob, there are lots of them too. There's : **Cupa princess of creepers, flare princess of festive creeper, Sasha princess of support creepers, Sophie princess of Rocket creepers, Andr princess of endermen, heroinebrine princess of herobrine, Skelly princess of skeletons, Widow princess of spiders, Spidey princess of cave spiders, Rot prince of zombies, inksabelle princess of squids, lone princess of wolfs, Haze prince of withers, Hilda princess of wither skeletons, Geli princess of slime's, Jenifer princess of magma cubes, Cowaline princess of cows, Silva princess of silverfish, Frosty princess of snow golems, Rose princess of iron golem, Malinda princess of humans, Wanda princess of witches, Blazett princess of the blazes, Mane princess of zombie pig men, and finally Charlotte princess of ghast.** They also all have there own unique powers, and biome were there people can room with no harm. Like how Andr has The End, and lone have all forest, even the tundra, but they share that with frost.

After finishing reading the book i decided to go exploring, so I got out of the bed and looked outside and it looked like I was about to get dark but i really didn't care. I stood up and grabbed my backpack and emptied it of all the books and paper inside and put the pork chops and the torches in. Then i put the pickaxe on the side because there was a loop there. I put my hood up and walked up to the door, turned the knob and walked out the door with sword and torch in hand.

= Skelly's pov =

I was just sitting in my room thinking about the new human from earth and how i could find him. My name is Skelly, I am a Skeleton, I am 5'8'', 21 years old with a d-cup breast, pale white skin gray hair that was in two ponytails and went down to my mid- thigh with gray eyes. I am wearing a gray skeleton hat with a gray half way zip-up jacket that goes just under my breast. Also really short cargo shorts, gray gloves, and gray combat boot that go up to my knees. I just sat there lying on my bed when I felt someone watching me, then I heard a quick " whop". Then turned to Andr standing next to my bed. She was 6'4'' with long dark brown hair that went down to her mid back and purple eyes. She was wearing a long dark purple jacket that went down to her mid-thigh and same color boots that go up to her mid calf and an endermen hat.

Skelly:" hey Andr"

Andr:" hey Skelly. what'ca doing?"

Skelly:" nothing. Did you hear about the human?"

Andr:" yeah, how could I not it spread all the way to the nether and I think the aether."

Skelly:" by the way, do you know when the new princes and princesses are going to be here?"

Andr:" not till the start of battle royal."

Skelly:" I'm so bored though, I want to go look for that human" I said sitting up in my bed.

Andr:" we can't because we have to go to the social bar tonight, so our dads can talk about what they're going to do with the human when they find him."

Skelly:" I know, " I said, putting a hand on my chin." but while I'm at the bar I'm going to at least send my skeletons to go find him. If he's not at the house that the enderman searched, then he's some were out there"

Andr:" yeah"

?:" **SKELLY IT'S TIME TO GO**" i heard roaring through the castle

Skelly:" coming dad!" i yelled back at my dad. " See you at the bar Andr" I said, walking out my door.

Andr:" see you there"

Skelly: as I walked down the halls of the castle I called one of my skeleton servants

Servant:" yes princess?" he asked

Skelly:" I want you to tell some of the skeletons to go out and look for the human. Come to me if you see him." I ordered the servant

Servant:" yes princess" then I set off down the hall to meet up with my dad.

= time laps=

I had just shown up to the entrance of the social bar I hit the hidden switch and covered it up. Then a hole opened in the ground and I jumped in I fell about 30 blocks down to a room with a mine cart. I hoped in and hit the button on the wall and then took off down the track. About 5 minuets later I reached at the end of the track, I hopped out of the mine cart and hit the button to send it back up. Then I walked up to an iron door with a button next to it, I hit the button and walked in side the social bar they saw every one in side greet me, I just waved back at them. The room was big about 20 X 20 X 6 and was made out of obsidian and blocks of diamond, gold, iron, and lapis and with mob banners hanging on the wall. To the right there was a bar with Rot drink a nausea potion getting drunk like he has always been 6'1'' with green skin that is missing in some places and the bone is exposed he had very little hair that was gray and dark green eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans that were torn in several places with a light blue shirt with tears on it too. To the left there were tables and chairs, then there was a the fighting room. Straight ahead of me there was a hot tub/ bath on the ground with Andr talking to heroinbrine. I walked up to the tub took off my clothes except for my bra and panties and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself and climbed in.

Skelly:" hey girls"

" Hey Skelly" they said in unison

Skelly:" what'ca talking about?"

Herionebrine:" nothing, just catching up"

Skelly:" cool"

= Josh's pov=

I have been exploring for about an hour, I found a cave and mined up some iron and coal and a little gold. I ran into a few zombies and got a bit experiences. Now I am just walking around the forest trying to find my way home, the strange thing though is that I have this constant feeling that I am being watched. So I have been walking with my sword ready to kill whatever was stalking me. I came up to a clearing and stopped in the middle of it, then all the sounds of the forest stopped too. Then I heard the sound of a bow being pulled back quickly I ducked avoiding an arrow aimed at my head, then I placed the torch that I had in my hand on the ground and held my sword with both hands. Then watched as a group of about 5 skeletons come out of the trees I just came from bows readied and aimed at me. One of them had fired their shot at me, I dodged it and charged them, one by one they fired at me and I dodged each shot I got close to them and swung my sword making contact with one's head and cutting it off. Then I pulled my sword back and stabbed another one in the chest and twisted the blade killing it. A skeleton behind him tried to shoot me, but I tried to dodge, but it skinned my left shoulder leaving a cut. I charged him ramming my shoulder into him making him fall to the ground. Then I brought my sword down on him and stabbed him right through the head killing him. The next one was trying to load another shot, I through my sword at him, hitting right in the chest and knocking him to the ground. I walked up and pulled the sword out of him and quickly stabbed him in the chest I look around to see the last one had vanished. I quickly checked the area to see if anyone else was around, when I made sure that no one was around I used my sword and cut some of the cloth of my clothes and wrapped up my wound I tied it off and continued on my way.

* * *

AN: hey guy, I hope you like that chapter. I just wanted to tell you that I am accepting OC's for any of the aether mobs so if you want to send me one please PM me. Thank you and I will see you guys later.


	4. the chase and new friends

= Skelly's pov =

I have been at this bar for about an hour now and it seems that everyone is here. Right now I am at the bar having a regeneration potion (AN:I known that regeneration potions hurt the undead mobs, but the bartender make them so they can drink it.) and talking to Heroinebrine. She was 6'0'' with short brown hair that went to her mid neck and glowing white eyes. She had pale white skin and she was wearing a light blue shirt and regular blue pants with a pickaxe on her back. Just then I heard the iron door to the bar open I turned to see that it was one of my guards.

Guard:" princess I have news for you! It's about that human boy." he said, catching his breath. Everyone in the bar turned to see what he was talking about.

Skelly:" don't just stand their spit it out"

Guard:" we have found him heading this way, and we did not want him discovering the bar so we tried to kill him. But he was too strong for us and wiped out the rest of my party, I had to flee. I'm sorry your majesty" He said getting on his hands and knees, bowing head touching the ground.

Skelly:" it's ok, you've done well my soldier"

Rot:" so the human is heading this way" Rot said licking his lips. " How delicious"

Skelly: I turned to him with anger showing on my face." you keep your mouth away from him, he's mine" I finished walking towards the door.

Rot:" come on Skelly, you can't eat him yourself." he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Skelly:" who said I was going to eat him?" I said, walking out the door and heading to the mine cart. Then I heard Andrew teleport behind me.

Andr:" why do you want to meet this human so badly?"

Skelly: I froze in place, then stood up straight and turned to her and spoke " I... I want to meet him, that's all, " I said, getting into the cart and Andr got in with me then I pushed the button to the right to send us out.

Andr:" is that all~. You want to do"

Skelly: Just then I felt my face turn red, then slouched in the cart. " Sigh. No"

Andr:" then what else do you want him for?" she said, crossing her arms and giving me a strange look.

Skelly:" I... I... Want to taste him, " I said, blushing more and tapping my fingers together

Andr:" i thought you said back at the bar that you were not going to eat him?"

Skelly:" not that kind taste" I said, looking away with embarrassment

Andr:" hmm" she said, rubbing her chin and leaning in closer to me. " ohh. Now I have known what you want him for"

Skelly: I turned back to her and spoke " and what do you want him for"

Andr:" wha- what do you mean?"

Skelly:" oh come on i know you want to meet him too. I just want to know why."

Andr:" hey look where outside, " she said, pointing behind me. I turned around to see the exit when that cart stopped I got out, Andr got out with me then i sent the cart back down.

= Josh's pov =

After I encountered the skeleton gang a continued walking in the same direction with no luck of finding the home I was given. I looked at my left shoulder to see the blood soaked piece of cloth. I lifted it up to see how my cat was doing and to my surprise the cat seemed to be gone.

I didn't understand at first, but then it hit me this is minecraft and I just ate a couple pork chops (AN: for those of you that don't known in minecraft when you have a full stomach you slowly start to heal). So I removed the cloth and just throw it on the ground next to a tree. Then I heard something that sounded like a mine cart going on rails. I started to follow it thinking I found a village or something. Then the sound stopped and then I started hearing voices, girls' voices, when I go closer I was still in the bushes. I could see two girls standing outside in a mine shaft, the one on the right was wearing a skeleton outfit and the other was wearing an enderman outfit. I still couldn't tell what they were talking about, but I started hearing another mine cart, a couple actually. Then more mobs came out of that mine, there were a bunch of people now and they were all dressed like mobs. I started to get scared because they seemed like the royal mobs that I read about in that book. So I slowly turned and started to walk/crawl away, but I accidentally stepped on a stick, it made a loud crack sound. I turned back to see that all the mob royals were looking in this direction. The zombie one started charging starts at me, i quickly dodged rolled to my right putting me out in the open but making the zombie hit a tree and completely obliterate anything in its path. I looked back at the mobs to see a wither head being launched at me. I rolled backwards, avoiding it and it's wither spell, the wither head made a smoke cloud making it so they could not see me. I took this chance to run and i did, i ran into the woods hoping to lose them but my hopes were dashed as another wither head hit a tree behind me i look to see that the mobs were following me. I turned and continued running from them dodging every fireball, explosive charge and wither head. Then I saw them shoot one in front of me thinking that it would stop me. But they were wrong because that explosion made a perfect set of steps out of a tree. I quickly ran up then and started hopping across the tree tops still avoiding every shot. Then the ghast girl shot a fire charge in front of me leaving a large crater filled with fire. I made a right, I saw a clearing, I jumped down and continued to run the bad thing was that I could see a cliff in front of me, I looked back to see that the flying mobs had an evil smile on their faces. I looked forwards to see the cliff coming closer and closer to me, but then I started to hear a running stream of water. I stopped running when I reached the end of the cliff and looked down I could not see the bottom because there was a dense fog. I started to take a few steps back and then I ran to the end of the cliff and dove off praying that there would be water at the end.

= Skelly's pov =

I just saw him jump off the edge of the cliff I was kinda shocked that he did that. But I started to softly hear some running water I thought quickly, then I grabbed Andr's arm, making her stop while everyone else kept going.

Skelly:" Andr can you teleport you and I to the bottom of that cliff?"

Andr:" yeah" then she teleported us to the bottom and as I suspected water, a waterfall actually.

Andr:" wow, didn't expect water to be down here"

Skelly: I looked around to see if that human was still here he was not, but he did leave a path of watery foot prints." Andr look, foot prints. They seem to lead out into the grasslands" I said, pointing in the direction of the prints. Me and she followed them for a while, Andr brought out her dragon wings and started flying around for him, she could not find him and came down to a lone tree on top of the stone and retraced her wings.

Andr:" Damn Skelly that wore me out, " she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead"

Skelly:" yea, and the footprints stop here." I said letting out a sigh

Andr:" I'm just going to rest here for a while, ok?" she said resting on the tree

Skelly:" me with all that running really wore me out, " I said, sitting on a side of the tree. After that she and I fell asleep in the tree.

= josh's pov =

After jumping off the edge of that cliff and landing in the water I ran into the grasslands and hide inside one of the tree leaves. Then soon after I saw the ender girl and the skeleton girl fall asleep under the tree I was in. I started to see the sun rise, giving me a sense of relief, I stayed in the tree for a couple more minutes to see if there were any more moves coming. No more came as I started to get down from the tree I could hear the two girls wake up. The first one to wake was the skeleton girl whom I assumed was Skelly she quickly noticed her the scenario she then woke up the other one whom I assumed was Andr.

Skelly:" Andr wake up!" she said, shaking the ender girl. She slowly started to wake and notice their situation.

Andr:" how long were we sleeping?" she said with a look of worry on her face

Skelly:" I don't know. Can you teleport us anywhere?"

Andr:" not anywhere that's shaded "

Skelly:" Dammit, where stuck, " she said sitting down.

Just then I started hearing the branch I was standing on crack, then it broke me and the branch fell to the ground then i hit the ground on my back.

Josh:" oww, god damn that hurt" I said sitting up. Then i noticed that the two mob girls were staring at me. I felt my face turn a little red.

Skelly:" Are you ok" she said with concern on her face.

Josh:" yeah, I'm fine, you're not going to eat me are you?" I said blocking myself.

Skelly:" No, we're not going to hurt you, we just wanted to meet you, "she said, extending a hand to me " my names Scully princess of skeletons and she's Andr princess of enderman." she said gesturing her head to the ender girl behind the tree." what's your name?"

Josh:" my name is Joshua but everyone just calls me Josh" I said, taking her hand then she pulled me up.

* * *

AN: hey guys and gals thegallbros here just wanted to say I hope you like this chapter. If you did please follow, favorite, and review this place, Also, those OC for the other mobs are still open so send one and i might use it. But Anyways, thank you and I will see you all next time.


	5. a new person

AN:" hey guys sorry for not updating for a while, i have been stressing out about my school work, I almost failed a class. but any way i am back and i am fine and i passed my class. now lets get back to the story

= Josh's pov =

Skelly:" so josh, why are you out here in the first place?"

Josh:" i got board at the house and left to explore then i got lost" i said rubbing the back of my neck." so why are you gals out here and what was with that mineshaft?" i said sitting down next to the tree.

skelly:" the mineshaft leads to a bar where we were all gathered we just left because my guard told me that you we getting close to here" she explained

Josh:" ohh. those were your guards that attacked me"

Skelly:" sorry about that. i told them to come tell me when or if they saw you. But you were getting too close to the bar entrance, they were just protecting it" she said playing with her thumbs

Josh:" it's ok they didn't do much to me, they just cut my arm, but it's all healed up now." i said showing her my arm.

Skelly:" well thats good"

Josh:" so, Andr. Why couldn't you just teleport you and Skelly out of here?"

Andr:" b-because i can only teleport long distances during the night, during the day i can only teleport about 10 blocks"

Josh:" that must suck"

Andr:" ya it does" when she finished her sentence she let out a cute yawn.

Josh:" tired?"

Andr:" yeah. Scully and I are both tired from running around all night"

Josh: when she finished her sentence i let out a yawn and rubbing my eyes, then i realized that i didn't get any sleep because i was exploring all night. " i'm going to rest for a little bit o.k.?" i said laying down next to the tree, rested my head on my backpack and falling asleep.

= time lapse =

as i slowly started to wake up i noticed that it was night time. i tried to sit up but was stopped by the two girls laying on me using me as a pillow. Andr was laying on my legs and Skelly was laying on my chest. i gently nudged Skelly awake, she woke up then she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Skelly:" hey Josh" she said tiredly

Josh:" hey Skelly time to wake up"

Skelly:" ok"

Josh: after she was awake i nudged Andr awake and told her it was time to go, once we were all awake i spoke." do you guys know the way back to my house?"

Skelly:"nope"

Andr:" not at all"

Josh:" well then it looks like i am homeless then" i said frustrated that i lost the house that was given to me.

Skelly:" well... not exactly"

Josh:" what do you mean?"

Skelly:" well you could come stay with me" she said blushing wildly

Josh: her question made me blush wildly as well. " a-are you sure?" i asked nervously

Skelly:" y-yes. Do you want too?"

Josh:" y-yeah that would be great. th-thank you"

Skelly:" n-no problem. Andr can you teleport us to my house?"

Andr:" yeah" then she extended her hands towards skelly and I. I took her hand then i felt my body being move very quickly. When we stopped i felt dizzy.

Josh:" where are we?" i asked looking around the room

Skelly:" you're in my room" she said giving me a cute smile.

Andr:" ok bye guy i got to get home, my dad is probably worried about me."  
"bye Andr" Scully and i said simultaneously then she teleported away.

Skelly:" ok. Josh, i'll be right back i'm going to go let my dad known i am home and i'm gonna get some food for us make yourself at home." she said walking out the door

Josh:" ok i will see you in a minute" at this point she had left the room, i took the time to look around the room. It was a large room with a king size bed that was made out of wool with a bone frame. a door made out of bone a cabinet, a dresser with a mirror with a bone frame, a few chairs, a table, and a nightstand next to the bed all made out of bones. The walls of the room looked to be made out of stone but looked to be painted a gray color to look like bones.I walked over and sat down on the bed and i layed back in the bed and waited till Skelly comes back.

= Skelly's pov =

I was walking down the hall to my dads throne room, I came up to the doors i pushed them open and walked in. my dad was sitting on his throne in his true form when he noticed me coming in he looked like a giant skeleton about the size of a 3 story apartment building. the room looked to be the size of a small skyscraper if it were hollowed out, along the ground was a nice long red rug with gold edging. Along the walls was many skeleton banners and some nice paintings.

Skeleton king:" my daughter what brings you here?" he said standing up from his throne

Skelly:" i came to ask you a question daddy" i said holding my hands behind my back

Skeleton king:" what is it?" he said turning into his human form. (AN:" forgot to mention this, all of the kings have a human mob form so they are not always so huge.) my dad stood before me wearing a skeleton ribs like shirt with light gray pants and a skeleton hat. Also he had gray glove that had skeleton hand on them and a bow made out of bones that was on his back along with some bone arrows. he was tall

Skelly:" i want to ask you about the human"

Skeleton king:" why?"

Skelly:" just because i want to know what you're going to do to him?" i said rubbing my neck

Skeleton king:" well if you must known me and then other kings have decided to put this human to a test, you known the battle royal that his coming up next week right?"

Skelly:" yeah" i said with unease face

Skeleton king:" well we are planning on putting this human in the competition. it will be interesting to watch him fight." he said drinking some wine

Skelly:" what happens if he dies during the competition?" i said with a face of worry

Skeleton king:" we will try to stop the other princesses and princes from killing him but their will be no guarantees." he said giving me a sad look

Skelly:" ok bye dad" i said as i walked out the door. on my way back to my room i stopped by the kitchen to get some food. i grabbed 3 chicken, 3 pork, and 3 steaks and headed back to my room. I was about 6 doors down when i heard some rustling coming from my room coming from my room. i hurried my step, when i opened the door i noticed that their was a giant hole in my wall and josh was on the floor with someone familiar on top of him.

Skelly:" WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN ON!" i screamed at them.

?:" oh hi Skelly." this girl was wearing a green hoodie with a creeper face on the hood and a pair of green panties and green stockings. she was short about 5'6'', she had long sunset orange hair, nice hazel eyes and white skin.

Skelly:" Cupa what are you doing here?" i said rubbing the space between my eyes

Cupa:" nothing just came by to see what you were doing"

Skelly:" and the hole in the wall?"

Cupa:" i creeper jumped in like i always do"

Josh:" alright, can someone fill me in on what's going on here?"

Skelly:" josh i would like you to meet cupa princess of creepers" i said jestering my hands to cupa." Cupa i would like you to meet my friend Josh, he his the human that every one his after"

Cupa:" nice to meet you" she said holding a hand out to him

Josh:" like wise" he said shaking her hand

Cupa:" but skelly i have news to tell you" she said like she was about to jump out of her skin from excitement.

Skelly:" what is it?" i asked with a look of curiosity

Cupa:" i heard that two humans came here" she said jump with excitement

Skelly:" really!?" i said with my eye's wide open _" thats cool and all that their is two humans but i already have josh i don't think i need another human" _i thought

= josh's pov=

when i heard that their was another i was both surprised and scared, i was happy that another human was here. But i was afraid that they could be hunted down by the mobs and killed. then there was the question who got dragged to this world could it be roman or someone else i had to find them and help them.

Josh:" were was this human spotted?" i asked

Cupa:" not far from where you were found"

Josh:" we need to go find them" i said grabbing my backpack and heading to the door.

Skelly:" why?"

Josh:" because they are my people and i am going to find them and make sure that they are not killed by the other mobs"

Skelly:" aright then i'm coming with you, i found you i could probably find your friend" she said walking up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

Cupa:" me to!" she said jumping on my back.

Josh:" owf. why do you want to come?" i asked with her on my back

Cupa:" because i want to see this human too, and i am the only one that knows where they are" she said with a cute smile

Josh:" true. fine you can come, but can you get off my back" i asked

Cupa:" no i like it here now" she said snuggling up on my back making me blush.

Josh:" fine" i said walking out the door, i followed skelly out through the castle and then outside.


End file.
